Glow in the dark
by Dark Kryptonite Wolf
Summary: A girl has the ability to glow in the dark after an incident with a shot and testing facilty to get her dog back. She is caught by Monger's crew and more to come please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I had to get this out of my head. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing,but Anna.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Anna was walking alone on the streets of Chicago. The darkness surrounding her,the city was asleep, hardly any lights on. Her dark clothes made it almost impossible to see her. Walking in the darkness,she rounded a few corners then walked down a short straight pathway. It led to a large building, she walked up to the front doors. She pushed one silently open,walking she looked around in thought. She had to find her dog,that was stolen a few weeks ago,by two men dressed in white lab coats.

Suddenly a large man,wrapped an arm around her while the other holding her mouth so she couldn't scream. Panicking she tried to break herself free,but the man was too strong. He dragged her into a large bright,white room. She was strapped down to a metal table,struggling against the restraints. After a few minutes,she gave up. A man in a white coat came in with a syringe,filled with a neon yelloiw substance. Anna gawked at the size of the needle,she let out a squeak.

The man smileing,looked at her,his eyes cold and dark. She felt her heart almost stop,from the fear as she was terrified.

The man with the syringe still smiling drew in another breath " This will teach you not to snoop around anymore." He cackled.

She squirmed " I just want my dog back and we'll never see each other again and I won't go to the police." her heart was racing.

" You can't expect me to beleive that can you." He poked the needle into her pale skin,then injected the yellow substance. She felt fire run through her whole body, as she began to glow a green yellow, that would put Crayola's light green yellow to shame. After a few minutes the men let her go,to her surprise.  
They unstrapped her then threw her out the front doors. Her elbow making contact with the pavement below.

She picked herself up,looking at her bright glowing arms. When she bent her elbow she felt pain go through her whole left arm. After a few minutes the pain dulled to a throb. Sighing she walked away,illuminating the darkness around her. She saw a few women walking down the sidewalk,laughing at something,until they saw Anna. One screamed,the other took out her phone and franticly dialed 911, " Help! theres a little girl glowing! yellow! She just came out of nowhere!"  
Then 911 contacted the government then Monger. Anna stood there staring at the women, "why?" she ran,not caring where she was going.

Monger almost choked on his coffee at having to catch another Monster. He Called a few people then made his way to a jet with thirty other men dressed in camo. After about an hour they arrived in Chicago. Monger jumped out and took a deep breath,feeling the thrill of the beginning hunt. He began to walk around,  
he walked up to a water fountain and saw a large light moving away from him. He ran after it,but it disappeared after a minute.

~o~o~O~~O~o~o~o~o~o

"They called the army!" Frantically running Anna sighed and sat down in an alley way. They would catch her,but she couldn't give up like this. Before she could have a chance to run she was cornered. How could she let herself her caught,well it wasn't all her fault that she glowed like a glowstick.

" I'm tired of running away" she muttered to herself. Sighing,she turned around and climbed the tall chain link fence. Then dropped to the ground below,  
twisting her ankle. "Damn" she said under her breath as she felt a pinch then sweet darkness.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~

"We caught it sir!" One of the soldiers said into his hand held radio. After a few minutes a truck pulled up to the soldiers. They loaded her up on the bed of the truck and drove off to a jet plane. Once in the jet they were headed back to Arizona to the Area 5X.

~o~oO~o~o~o~o~o~o`o~

Well I hope this didn't suck. Please review and let me know if I should continue and if anyone wants to Beta for me please send me a PM or review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again

Disclaims!

(Anna's POV)

I woke to this awful loud alram clock. Damn,I hate alarm clocks! They drive me insane! When I opened my eyes,my heart could of stopped right then and there.  
'Where the hell am I?' I thought quickly. The bed dumped me onto the hard floor I pressumed to be metal. Can beds do that? Atleast the alarm stopped. I sighed, what are my parents going to think? Like they'll even care. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was in a dark gray jumpsuit with the most uncomfortable shoes,like prison shoes.

Oh God! I've been sent to some kind of freaky prison! What the hell did I do? Eat somebody? No,but why did they call the army? The glowy stuff would just wear out...maybe. Suddenly I felt a wave of vertigo wash over me. What is this place! There are too many surprises happening! After what seemed like a long time the vertigo stopped,thank goodness. I sighed inwardly. What is all this about? It can't be because I glowed in the dark alittle...right? If so this is unnessecary.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when the wall I guess shoved me out. I looked around in the blinding bright room,it seemed...I don't know bland! Why am I in here? They're not gonna feed me to lions are they? I laughed mentally at my stupid joke. How can I get out of here? Think think think,but no thoughts came to me,as if they wanted to leave me to my ultimate doom. I looked around the room,it was spacious,ugly white,bland,and to white! And where's the windows?

I heard something like whispering in the room. I stopped oggling at this ugly 'room' and looked to my right,no one. My left...no one. I quickly turned around to see something very unnerving. The was something really tall,green and looked like something from a sixties wanna be horror film. Next There was something not quite as tall,but had a head of some kind of insect? Then a light blue blob...with one red eye ball, I thought slowly. I looked over more and saw giant shoes, I frollowed the shoes up the see a giant body,that I presumed to be female from it's boobs? Then a giant head with bright eyes and white hair,a big smile.

My heart practically stopped beating and I could no longer inhale the precious oxygen surrounding me. My eyes began to feel dry as I still gaped at the group. I think my proccessor part of my brain just glitched. The tall dark one began to walk forward with a smile I presume?

" Hello my dear." It sounded male,but you never know. His charmistic voice souinded british with the accent.

I however sucked in air and my whole was beginnig to fade to black.

" Are you alright" The voice asked agian.

Let me think...NO! The blue blob looking thing slimed over and swallowed me! I held what I had left in my lungs. Struggling to find a way out.

" B.O.B! Spit her out!" I heard a new voice yell.

I felt myself slide out onto the floor...why do I taste ham? Now I know what being eaten alive feels like. I felt eyes burning holes into my back. I took in another breath of air and out of nowhere a green hand appears in my face. I jumped back and scotted backwards,this is not funny anymore. I stood up and dashed in a random direction.

" Your not gonna get out,beleive me we tried." I heard a gruff voice say,just as I turned back...BAM! I think I ran into the voice's owner. Damn it felt like running into a squishy brick wall. I looked up and saw it was the green one,jumping back immeaditely letting out a loud squeak. I backed up rather quickly and my back ran into something else! It was the bug dude! Ah! I'm trapped! I saw the man eating blue blob and the giant...I'm a gonner.

My heart sped up to a tremendous speed I swear I could have a heart attack! I felt rage mixing with my adrenaline...fight instincts. But the giant will be another problem. I lunged at the green one and went for it's throat,but was quickly thrown off. Crap I just signed my death warrant. It's skin felt like scales...weird. Yep I'm gonna die.

"Calm down!" I heard a loud feminine voice say.

I looked up...way up.

" We're not going to hurt you." She I think,said in a soothing tone.

" Yeah kid relax." The green one I attacked said...not even a scratch.

" I'm ." The bug man said. " That is Link" he pointed at the green one doing a pose? Really? " That is Susan" He pointed to the giant lady standing over me. She smiled. " And that is B.O.B. he has no brain." he said looking at the blue slime ball. " What's your name?" he asked.

"...uh." Crap what is my name! Anna right,Duh! face palm. "Anna" I said quietly.

" What a pretty name" The lady said. How can she hear me?

" Why are you here?" the green one I mean Link I think asked.

I was caught off guard...why am I here? " I was hoping I could ask you the same."

" Your in a facility for monsters" The Doc said.

Monsters? I'm notta a monster. " But I'm not a monster..." I am so lost at this point.

" There must have been a mistake then sweetie" The giant one said softly.

Oh Boy,someone's gonna get fired! And an ass whoopin when I'm done with them!

" But why would Monger make a mistake?" Link said. For some reason...he reminds me of the Zeldsa game. Weird. But Monger...what kind of name is that?

" Mistake meaning...?" I asked getting annoyed with the whole situation.

" He picked you up off the street in chase of a monster." Susan said.

" Um does glowing in the dark count as a monster by chance?" I asked slowly. Please say no. Please say no!

" I suppose why?" The Dr. looked at me.

" You glow in the dark? That's it?" The green one saidf,slightly disappointed/mocking way.

" You gotta problem with that Princess Zelda?" I said,my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't call me that! And who is Zelda? The princess said.

" A video game character my Queen." This is fun...sorta,but how do I get out of here?

" What is a video game?" The Doctor asked.

Face palm time! " It's a game you play on the TV while sitting on the floor."

" Oh...interesting" then he burst out laughing.

Weird laugh..." Yeah,so where's the exit here?" I asked fear long forgotten.

" You aren't getting out." The woman said. My heart stopped and did a double take "WHAT?"

" You didn't know?" The doctor asked sorta.

" I woke up here! So how the hell would I know!" I yelled.

" You don't have to yell." The princess said, I think his name was Link.

" Sorry my lord " I bowed like one of those guys that owened land and ruled over the smasll land that the king gave them.

I could tell I was pissing the green one off he I presumed galred at me. It's naked...I don't even want to know! I glared back at him with twice as much ferocity. Then a man came walking in through this giant door that was the wall. I didn't hesitate to make a run for it,but princess stopped me. I watched to my horror as the door became the damn wall again. I looked right at him and glared then turned my attention towards the man in forest green and shiny metals.

He looked at me " Now you can just run off like that little missy"

" Well I would have suceeded if princess here didn't hold me back" The old guy chuckled some what. In which made the green princess grumble about something.

" Aww come on princess didn't mean to offend your almighty girlyness" I was smirking,but something told me not to push it. " So" I turned towards the old guy " when can I go home because my parents won't be too happy that they found out I was locked in the dungeon with these two lovely ladies and man...I think"

He looked at me in a sorta cocky way " They won't know"

It took everything in me to not gape at him in shock,but to keep a straight face " I get it, you are alpha...well Cuz I'm the omega doesn't mean you can take my rights away as an american citizen." I grimaced deeply.

He looked at me in a way I wanted to slap him " I just did."

Burn! Ouch! " It's in the constitution of rights!"

" So...I'm General W.R. Monger" he said in an arrogant way.

" What kind of name is that? Who would name their kid Wart Monger." I snickered a little,but kept my face straight. I looked at him with a cocky smile " Geez makes ya wonder" I wondered out loud.

His face turned red " MONSTERS BACK TO YOUR CELLS!" He barked the order.

" That's no way to talk royalty!"

He grabbed my hand and pretty much dragged me out of the ugly white room. My world suddenly turned black...again.

Well I hope this was okay...please review and let me know if I should continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Fanfiction readers! We bring another chapter to you today from Madigan Keen. Enjoy! And please R&R.

Chapter 3

'Orientation' as Monger called it, was pretty uneventful. He explained when and why this prison was created, and how I wasn't going home.

"You can't do this to me!"I insisted, trying once again to futiley yank my arm away from his iron-like grip. What was with this guy? It wasn't as if I was repeatedly asking for the Nile. All I wanted was to go home!

"Yes I can," he said again, a sardonic smirk plastered on his face. "And I'm doing it right now." I glared daggers at his stupid face. I swear I just wanted to punch the jerk.

"Who freaking died and made you queen, General ?" I allowed myself the tiniest smirk when he had no response. Another point to me. But then again, points didn't really matter when he controlled my life. We entered a dark open space, that looked like an enormous elevator shaft. I peered over the edge of the platform we were on, and gulped at the hight.

"Afraid to fall?" Monger taunted, smirking in amusement.

"I'm not afraid of falling," I said truthfully. "It's the sudden stop at the bottom that kind of freaks me out."

Well, it was the truth.

I felt stupid as I barely noticed that I was glowing yet again. Seems like a stupid thing to notice after already knowing it would happen. I was really gonna have to get used to this whole 'glowing in the dark' thing. I glanced around and noticed that several soldiers standing nearby on the platform were watching me with awe. On the one hand, it felt pretty cool to be noticed, and interesting. On the other hand, they were probably thinking about how freakish I was so they could go gossip like old women to their friends and tell their families they had met a girl who glowed in the dark.

An evil grin spread across my luminescent face. I could have some fun with this.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed one particularly shaky-looking fellow, with his hand on his gun, looking ready to shoot, and yet amazed at the creature that was lighting up the dimly lighted shaft. I began to move toward him, noticing that Monger had released my arm. Oh, well duh. I obviously wasn't going anywere at the moment.

As I got closer to the dude, him and all the other soldiers aimed their guns at me. I sweetly put my hands behind my back, looking as innocent as I possibly could.

"A bit shaky today?" I said conversationally. His eyebrows cocked in confusion before his face turned a slight pinkish hue, which did not go well with the camo he was wearing.

"Get away from me!" he demanded. I frowned, moving closer.

"Why?" I fake-wondered. "Is there a problem?" I gasped, cupping my palms over my mouth in astonishment. "You don't have the german measles, do you!" I backed away from him in exaggeratedly fake horror.

"What!" said the soldier, dropping his gun. I frowned at him, running back to him and placing my glowing hands all over his face. He let out a yelp of disgust. "What are you doing!"

"Nope," I said. "Not the measles. Maybe you just need a hug." I advanced on him in the blink of an eye, and soon I was a neon glow-worm wrapped around his torso as he tried to pry me off, not even trying to mask his horror at my even touching him. I fought to keep my grip locked as several of the other soldiers began pulling at my much smaller body in attempts to remove me from the soldier I had latched onto.

And then my arms were loose, and I felt a familiar grip around my waist. I pounded his back and kicked my legs out, trying in vain to hit some part of him.  
Any part! But nothing made contact.

"Would you freaking stop doing that!" I screamed. I felt like a child throwing a temper tantrum, but this was way worse. It was a major coniption fit, and a justified one at that. I scrunched my eyes shut as I screamed and flailed, and finally, I was released. I opened my eyes and brushed the hair away from my face. I was once again in that stupid cell, only now the other wall was open. Monger stood in the thresh-hold, looking cross.

"What is wrong with you!" he demanded. That popped my balloon.

"What's wrong with me?" I repeated in disbelief. "What about you! You're the one who thinks he can just waltz into my life and take away everything I knew, everything I had, everything I was! You think just because I'm different you can treat me like a piece of crap? Well if that's what you think, I promise you I will make your life a living hell in any and every possible way that I can!" I turned away and moved as far away from him as possible, dropping to my knees at the opposite wall. I felt wetness on my face and realized I was crying. I sniffled as I wiped my eyes.

"I'm just a kid," I hiccuped. "I'm only fourteen! I was just trying to rescue my dog and I ended up in prison! I'm in prison for doing nothing." I tried to calm my breathing, and began counting in spanish. I had heard that some people count when they're distressed because focusing on the numbers helps them take their minds off of their stress, but I got bored of that easily. Thus, I switched to counting in another language. It makes it more complicated, and occupies me for longer. I had made it up to 15 when I forgot the numbers, so I just started over.

It took me a few minutes to calm down, and then I realized that the door was closing, leaving me in the dark. Well, as in the dark as a glowing girl can be.  
Right before it shut, Monger got a few more words in.

"See you tomorrow, Night Light." What? Night Light?

I started to fall asleep as the trauma of the news finally ebbed into my nervous system. I slumped forward and mumbled one last coherent thing before I sank into the sweet bliss of unconciousness.

"I didn't do anything." 


End file.
